¿Me Extrañabas?
by Gordafabi
Summary: A pasado mucho tiempo desde que el imperio romano cayo, pero la iglesia no puede dejar de pensar en el. ¿que pasaría si roma decide visitarla para preguntarle algo muy importante? iglesia catolicaxroma


**¿Me extrañabas?**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la edad media, la iglesia católica, después de rezar sus oraciones y saludar una última vez a su amado Jesús Eucaristía y a la madre superiora, se va a su cuarto, el más grande del convento, a dormir sus merecidas horas hasta el amanecer, donde rezaría y repetiría la rutina, otra vez. Cuando se quito sus hábitos y se puso su bata, no pudo evitar añorar las salidas que daba cuando aún estaba el imperio romano, junto con sus superiores. Pero después se acordó que primero están sus deberes como iglesia antes que cualquier deseo oculto de su humanidad, suspiro. Se acostó y pensó en el impero romano, preguntándose: ¿de verdad sentía algo por el? O… ¿solo lo quería mucho? Nunca lo sabrá, el ya está muerto y es mejor así. Ya sufrió suficiente el pobre romano como para seguir con su agonía. Pensando así, se durmió…

¡Hola Cati! ¿Me extrañabas? – Pregunto sonriendo el imperio romano -

¡Ro..roma! –exclamo sorprendida la iglesia. Se miraron por unos segundos… hasta que ella rompió el silencio dándose cuenta de la situación - ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? ¡TU ESTAS MUERTO¡ Y PARA COLMO, ¿POR QUE ENTRAS COMO PEDRO POR SU CASA? –Dijo de repente, muy enojada –

¡Cati! – dijo asustado por la reacción de la chica – Cálmate por favor, déjame explicarte, yo…

¡No!- lo interrumpió Cati – ¡Vete!, lárgate de aquí, o si no, llamare a la guardia – amenazo, al ver que no se iba empezó a gritar lo mas que pudo - ¡Guardias! Gua..r..d – roma le tapo la boca forcejeando. Paso un rato hasta que finalmente la iglesia se calmo. Roma le quito la mano de la boca y la miro a los ojos por largo tiempo…

"Cati, sigues igual que la ultima vez… la única diferencia es que eras más joven, ahora eres una mujer. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi. Pero tengo que preguntarle algo… no sé si es verdad… porque si lo es yo…" – Cati, tal vez no lo entiendas pero… le pedí permiso a Dios para verte – ella se extraño – Se que te resulta extraño, pero quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante – Cati se le quedo viendo, intentando adivinar que era ese asunto – Es sobre… bueno, no sé cómo empezar –Dijo un poco apenado- Cuando yo vivía, mis emperadores te persiguieron- ella asintió- sin contar que mandaron a muchos de tus amigos al coliseo para matarlos – ella asintió otra vez, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar el romano – Y… te hice mucho daño – dijo esta vez triste, Ella iba decir algo pero la interrumpió – No. Aun no termino – Cati lo miro curiosa y confundida, pero dejo que siguiera – El punto es que deberías odiarme, no hacer lo que haces… - señalando una figura de la Virgen María con el Niño Jesús en su regazo. Ella seguía sin entender – Lo que quiero decir es… que no deberías cuidar mi legado- la miro triste- En el cielo he visto como has luchado para presentarme con las nuevas naciones como un hombre increíble y sabio. Como un gran imperio. Cada día monjes- la ve- incluso tú misma, traducen y transcriben grandes autores de mi tiempo, sin contar el cuidado que le das a mis ruinas y los de mi querida Grecia …

Roma…- exclamo sorprendida y triste la iglesia católica – acaso no te gusta lo que hago por ti – dijo muy triste, volteando a otro lado de la habitación… -

No – le toma con mucho cuidado la cara, volteándola para que lo vea – No es que no me guste lo que haces – sonrió – me hace muy feliz – le acaricio la mejilla, Cati, aunque sorprendida, se dejo acariciar – Solo quiero saber… el motivo para tener a un apoyo como tu – dijo sonriendo, tomándole ambas manos –

Yo… pues… b..bueno, ya sabes…- exclamo muy apenada, sonrojándose cuando noto que Roma se estaba acercando mucho a ella – El motivo es… que... tienes una gran cultura. No hay motivo para sorprenderse –dijo apartándose de golpe del romano, que la miraba con su típica sonrisa – A sí que… - al ver que se reía se enojo muchísimo, el muy tonto pensaba que era una niña tonta, pero ya verá… - ¡Oh Roma! Que lastima – dijo mirando de repente a su reloj – ya son las 1:00 AM, me temo que te tendrás que ir. Estas son las horas que una sana mujer mayor tiene que dormir – sonrió inocentemente, a la vez que abría la puerta para que se fuera –

¿¡Que!? – exclamo confundido el romano, hace un minuto se dejaba acariciar y parece que todo iba en buen camino, pero ahora lo hecha como si nada, no… él no se dejaría – Cati, pero que paso, íbamos bien. Ya casi conseguía besarte –sonrió pervertidamente, imaginándose todo lo que haría con ella a continuación –

¿Cómo que casi conseguías besarme? – exclamo molesta la iglesia católica, pero se enojo mas al ver la cara pervertida del otro- ¿con que por eso viniste? Solo para acostarte conmigo –dijo mirándole con dolor, que rápidamente lo cabio por indiferencia – Que triste imperio romano, por un momento me imagine que no viniste con segundas intenciones, pero veo que me equivoque – volteo – Sal-

Cati, no espera, yo no quería… – Pero ya era tarde, la iglesia se despertó de su sueño, dejando al romano con la palabra en la boca, con mucha tristeza y enojo por dentro, preguntándose cuando volvería Dios a darle permiso para verla otras ves, aunque sea en sus sueños…

La iglesia católica se despierta de su cama asustada, jadiando del susto. Después se levanta y camina al balcón del convento, con vista a un campo con flores, cerca de Roma. Mira el cielo y dice: Dios… ese sueño fue muy raro. Acaso será – revisa toda su habitación, pero se da cuenta que está sola – No, solo era un sueño, un dulce sueño de algo que no va pasar jamás – Suspira, recordando a Roma.

Sin embargo, sin que se dé cuenta, el imperio romano la mira desde el cielo, también suspira, recordando su tiempo y lo mucho que quiere a esa niña, su niña, la dulce Cati…

**FIN**

¿Les gusto? Dejen comentarios ^^


End file.
